Lo que los adultos no entienden
by Mery Weasley
Summary: El primer curso de Rose, Scorpius y Albus Severus ha llegado a su fin. En la estación, sus padres son testigos de la despedida de sus hijos y les harán saber su desaprobación. Sin embargo, uno de ellos comprenderá que la mirada de los niños no entiende de apellidos ni rivalidades y que no pueden hacer nada por separar esa amistad.


**¡He vuelto! Hacía mucho que no publicaba nada, pero entre la universidad, el trabajo y demás, no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, y lo poco que tenía lo dedicaba a escribir una historia más larga que tengo aún a medias...**

 **Os dejo por aquí un One-shot sobre la importancia que le damos a ciertas cosas cuando somos adultos y que para los niños son cosas insignificantes. ¡Espero que os guste! :)**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Lo que los adultos no entienden**

El día de volver a casa había llegado, finalizando así el primer curso en Hogwarts de Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose, como todos los Weasley, había entrado a formar parte de la casa de Gryffindor; Scorpius también había seguido los pasos de sus antepasados, siendo seleccionado para Slytherin; Sin embargo, la elección que hizo el Sombrero Seleccionador para el joven Potter fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo. El hijo mediano de Harry Potter, conocido en todo el mundo mágico, había terminado entrando en la casa de las serpientes, algo nuevo para un miembro de su familia que, tanto por parte de padre como por parte de madre, habían pertenecido a la casa escarlata.

Los dos chicos se hicieron muy amigos, a pesar de la rivalidad —de sobra conocida por todos— que existía entre sus padres. Rose también se juntó con ellos, puesto que ella y su primo estaban muy unidos.

…

Al entrar en el andén 9 y ¾ la estación de King's Cross, Harry y Ron, que se habían quedado atrás al no encontrar donde aparcar sus coches, cruzaron una fría mirada con su enemigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy. A pesar de haber transcurrido 19 largos años desde que ambos amigos habían salvado la vida de Malfoy, los tres adultos seguían manteniendo esa rivalidad y antipatía que sentían entre ellos. Aunque habían dejado atrás los insultos y los enfrentamientos del colegio, ahora mostraban miradas cargadas de indiferencia y se evitaban saludar en los eventos oficiales del Ministerio.

—Ahí está ese estirado de Malfoy —dijo Ron con poca emoción—. Espero que Rosie haya pateado el culo al pequeño hurón en todas las clases. ¡Gracias a Merlín que heredó la inteligencia de Herms!

—Si… y yo espero que Albus no se haya juntado mucho con él. De verdad, no me importa que haya sido seleccionado para Slytherin —comentaba Harry mientras se acercaban a Ginny y Hermione, que les esperaban con los pequeños de la familia—, pero no me gustaría que se juntase con ese chico. Seguro que es igual que su padre y su abuelo…

…

Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos hubieron bajado del tren, Rose, Albus y Scorpius cogieron sus equipajes y salieron al andén de la estación. Sus familias estaban a una distancia considerable una de otra, por lo que, cuando se estaban acercando a sus padres, los niños se despidieron.

—Bueno chicos, os veo en septiembre —dijo Scorpius agitando la mano para despedirse de Rose y Albus—. ¡Pasarlo bien! Ah y Rosie, no estudies mucho, que las vacaciones son para descansar.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, Scorp, ¡Ser más listo que yo en alguna clase!

—Escribe alguna carta —gritó Albus mientras se alejaban de su amigo—. Y practica con la escoba que tenemos que entrar en el equipo de Quidditch al año que viene. ¡Adiós Scorp!

Con una última mirada de despedida, los tres niños llegaron hasta sus familias. Lo que ninguno notó fueron las caras de sus padres al ver aquella despedida.

…

La casa de Draco Malfoy no era tan grande ni tan señorial como lo era la Mansión Malfoy, donde había crecido y donde aún vivían sus padres, pero tampoco se distanciaba mucho.

El viaje de vuelta desde la estación había sido silencioso y largo para Scorpius. Su padre estaba muy raro desde que le había visto en la estación, donde le había recibido como si se tratase de uno de esos peces gordos del Ministerio con los que a veces se reunía, y no de su propio hijo. Su madre en cambio intentaba entablar conversación, preguntándole por el curso y por todo lo que había aprendido en ese año.

Nada más entrar en casa, Scorpius comenzó a andar en dirección al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba su habitación.

—Scorpius, tenemos que hablar —dijo muy seriamente Draco—. Ahora.

Scorpius volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente al semblante serio de su padre. Con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, el vestuario negro y las facciones de la cara endurecidas, Scorpius pensó que su padre daba un poco de miedo.

—No permitiré que ningún hijo mío se relacione con esos mocosos hijos de traidores a la sangre, mestizos y sangre-sucia —Draco hablaba calmado pero serio, mirando a su hijo fijamente a los ojos—. Los Malfoy siempre nos hemos relacionado con familias de sangre pura. Aléjate de ellos o me veré obligado a sacarte de esa escuela y mandarte a otro lugar.

Scorpius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando decir a su padre. Él no era como su abuelo, siempre teniendo en cuenta el estatus de sangre de la gente, su padre parecía una persona más tolerante. Sin embargo, había dicho todo aquello serio y de forma convincente, por lo que, apretando los puños bajo las largas mangas de su túnica, decidió hacer lo que su padre le estaba ordenando.

—Si padre.

Sin esperar a que su padre continuara con el tema, Scorpius subió rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No quería terminar su amistad con Rose y Albus, los únicos que le habían tratado de forma amable y sin tener en cuenta su apellido, pero en ese momento no sabía cómo decírselo a su padre.

Abajo, Astoria contemplaba a Draco sin reconocer al hombre en el que había luchado por convertirse tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica. A ella le parecía que todo aquello tenía un motivo más personal que el simple estatus de sangre, pero esperó a que el té estuviese listo para hablar con Draco.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —Dijo sentándose frente a Draco mientras servía el té—. ¿Por qué de repente te importa tanto la sangre de la gente?

—¿Qué va a pensar mi padre? Nuestro hijo es amigo de los hijos de Potter, Granger y esos Weasley…

—Draco, olvidas que ellos te salvaron aquella vez en la Sala de los Menesteres —Astoria sabía que Draco no había olvidado aquello, pero su padre era totalmente ajeno a ese suceso —. Además, ya has visto cómo se llevan los tres, parecen ser muy amigos, ¡Por Merlín, hazlo por tu hijo! ¿Quieres que sea un marginado y que todo el mundo le recuerde que su padre y su abuelo fueron Mortífagos? Scorpius también es hijo mío y no estoy dispuesta a que eso ocurra.

Enfadada, Astoria salió de la cocina, dejando solo a Draco. Ella tenía razón, pero si su padre llegara a enterarse, él mismo sacaría a Scorpius de Hogwarts y se le llevaría a otro colegio. No podía dejar que eso pasase. Además, Draco no le había confesado a Astoria la otra parte de su razonamiento… Él siempre había sentido envidia de la amistad que unía a esos tres, lo que le hacía odiarles con todas sus fuerzas.

…

En casa de los Potter, las cosas no estaban siendo muy diferentes.

—Albus Severus Potter —Harry hablaba muy despacio, marcando cada palabra como si quisiera que estas se quedaran en la cabeza de Albus—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de ser amigo de Malfoy?

—Pero...papá...Él es mi compañero de habitación —Albus no podía creer que esa conversación estuviera teniendo lugar. Él había oído hablar de los Malfoy muchas veces en casa, en casa de sus tíos o en la Madriguera, cuando iban a ver a sus abuelos, pero Scorpius no era como su familia decía que eran todos los Malfoy—. Además, papá, Scorpius es un buen chico, él no es como su familia...

—¡Su padre y su abuelo eran Mortífagos! ¡No quiero que te juntes más con él! Sois cinco en la habitación, puedes juntarte con cualquiera de ellos.

Y sin dejar a su hijo hablar, Harry salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Ginny en el pasillo, que le miraba airada y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué?

—No deberías haber sido tan brusco con él, Potter —Harry supo que estaba enfadada, ya que estas eran las únicas veces en las que ella le llamaba por su apellido—. Tiene once años, es el primero de la familia que va a Slytherin y sabes que eso le ha tenido preocupado desde el día que puso un pie en Hogwarts... ¿Tanto importa la enemistad que tú y Ron teníais con Malfoy?

Harry no estaba de humor para discutir con Ginny, por lo que poniendo punto final a esa conversación, contestó en tono seco y distante.

—Si.

Se dirigió a su despacho y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Desde que conoció a Draco Malfoy en la tienda de túnicas del Callejón Diagon, éste había aparecido, con su inaguantable voz y su forma de arrastrar las palabras, en los momentos menos apropiados para conseguir que Gryffindor perdiese puntos o intentando incordiarles...y además, su familia eran seguidores de Voldemort.

...

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Weasley-Granger, parecía que la Tercera Guerra Mágica había explotado. Rose había heredado el orgullo y la tozudez de sus padres, por lo que esos rasgos los tenía por partida doble.

—¡ROSE WEASLEY-GRANGER! —Ron se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados y la cara roja de ira—. ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO, SEÑORITA. Y CUANDO HABLO CON ALGUIEN, ME GUSTA QUE ME MIREN A LOS OJOS.

—Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE ME DA IGUAL —Rose hablaba desde el piso de arriba, asomada a la puerta de su habitación. Su rostro tenía el mismo color que el de su padre—. SCORPIUS ES MI AMIGO Y NO PIENSO DEJAR DE HABLARLE PORQUE TU ME LO DIGAS.

Ron, desesperado ante el comportamiento de su hija, buscó la mirada de Hermione, esperando un apoyo por su parte. Pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ron, no pienso unirme a vuestra discusión. Vais a conseguir que se reúna toda Gran Bretaña a las puertas de nuestra casa como sigáis gritando así. Esta vez, debéis arreglarlo solos.

Al no encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba en Hermione, Ron se encerró en la cocina y buscó las ranas de chocolate, como hacía siempre que discutía con Rose. La pequeña era el ojito derecho de Ron, su princesa, y ella adoraba a su padre como al que más. Pero eran tan parecidos que cuando discutían, lo hacían siempre a lo grande, gritando y poniéndose rojos, algo que, al parecer, también había heredado de sus padres. Después, siempre tenía que ir Hermione a hablar con ellos, por separado, y hacerles ver lo mucho que se querían entre ellos y lo cabezotas que eran.

Por eso, horas después, al ver que la tarde había pasado y que ninguno de los dos había salido de sus respectivos refugios, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con Ron.

—Ronald, creo que ha llegado el momento de que hables con Rosie. Sé que esto no era lo que más deseabas, que nuestra hija se hiciera amiga del hijo de Malfoy tampoco entraba en mis planes... Pero ha ocurrido, y parece que se llevan muy bien —Hermione hablaba suavemente, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Ron—. Rose es tu hija y, por mucho que discutas con ella, siempre lo va a ser. ¿Qué importa de quien sea amiga? Ella es feliz y es todo lo que debería importarnos.

—Pero, Herms... ¿Y si él es igual que su padre? No quiero que Rosie tenga que escuchar comentarios sobre su estatus de sangre... Como te pasó a ti, por culpa de ese maldito hurón albino...

—Ron, han pasado 19 años desde que acabó la guerra. Sabes tan bien como yo que hoy en día a pocos magos les importa el estatus de sangre de los demás. Ahora voy a ir a hablar con ella y después quiero que hagáis las paces y salgáis a jugar con Hugo al Quidditch, lleva toda la tarde intentado que me suba a una escoba y sabes que me da pánico.

Ron sonrió ante el comentario de Hermione. Ella siempre sabía que decir cuando las cosas se ponían tensas. Ron pensó que era curioso cómo, con los años, sus discusiones con Hermione habían disminuido y, por el contrario, ambos habían comenzado a discutir con su hija mayor.

Después de hablar con Ron, Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Rose, donde entró sin llamar antes a la puerta. La niña se encontraba sentada en la cama, rodeada de envoltorios de ranas de chocolate.

—Rose, es hora de que hablemos muy seriamente tú y yo —Hermione se sentó en la cama, apreciando lo mucho que se parecía a Ron—. Quiero que entiendas que a papá no le importa que seas amiga de Scorpius. Es solo que, bueno, que él no se ha llevado muy bien nunca con el padre de Scorpius y está preocupado de que ese chico no sea un buen amigo... Venís de familias muy diferentes y las cosas no han sido siempre como ahora.

Rose miró a su madre, pensando en que sabía que ese día iba a llegar. A diferencia de Albus y Scorpius, ella si había pensado en lo que todos dirían de su amistad, los tres conocían la enemistad que unían a sus padres, pero los chicos pensaron que eran exageraciones suyas. Unos minutos después, Rose decidió contestar a su madre.

—Yo ya sabía eso, mamá. Pero pensé que, papá y tú, que también venís de familias distintas... Que siempre me habéis contado que cuando estabais en Hogwarts discutíais mucho, pero que erais muy amigos... Pensé que, lo entenderíais. Albus y Scorpius son los únicos con los que me llevo bien, las chicas con las que comparto habitación son todas unas cursis y no quieren jugar al ajedrez ni hacer nada emocionante.

Ron había escuchado las palabras de su hija desde el pasillo, donde estaba esperando a que Hermione hablase con Rose. Su pequeña Rosie tenía razón. Una niña de once años acababa de darle una lección que él no había sabido enseñarle a ella, pero que ella sola había aprendido de la relación que siempre habían tenido Hermione y él.

—Rose, hija, tienes razón en eso —Hermione se había quedado sin palabras al ver como su hija crecía y comenzaba a ser consciente de las cosas—. Creo que papá y yo estábamos equivocados al pensar que Scorpius es un mal chico, solo por los actos que cometieron su padre y su abuelo. Y sabemos que Albus y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos y es normal que quieras juntarte con ellos...

—Mamá, Scorpius es mi mejor amigo... Como papá y tú.


End file.
